The present invention relates to solid fuel ramjets and particularly to apparatus for combustion efficiency of a ramjet engine.
Previously only path length and amount of air intake were varied. This restricted the internal operation to a single burning configuration. Since fuel combustion and nozzle exhaust are not optimized at the same air temperature and volume there was an inherent inefficiency.